Bleached: Fellowship Of The Ring
by zackayu
Summary: Gandalf seeks help from soul society. Who would soutaichou send to help them in their war against Sauron? Read and find out! Please review and share your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gandalf made his way through seiretei with much haste as trouble descends and quickens with every moments delay. He had to seek his old friend for help. For they were in dire need.

As he arrived in the meeting hall. Gandalf was surrounded by fifteen people with his old friend, Yamamoto Genryuusai at the front looking at him with eyes that hid worry behind its fierce mask. There was a young man standing beside him with orange hair and a scowl on his face. Gandalf knew his old friend was the captain commander of the gotei 13 of soul society, yet why was there a boy standing beside him as if they were equal? No in fact Yamamoto was lowering his gaze to the young man. But this is no time to be delaying with his curiousity.

"Gandalf the grey. My dear friend and past comrade. What has happened to have led you into soul society in haste?"

All that stared at Gandalf with suspicion dropped their thoughts once soutaicho voiced out and now eyed him with curiousity.

"Yamamoto, I have come with urgent news! The ring has been found! And Saruman has turned to the dark side to help Sauron! The current holder of the ring is by a hobbit named Frodo Baggins of Shire. It was under my order that he kept the ring hidden til I returned. And the time has come for the union at Rivendell."

'I assume you need help against the upcoming war then Gandalf?'

"Unfortunately, yes. I beg you for your aid once more my friend."

Yamamoto soutaicho smiled and nodded his head, 'Indeed if that is what you need and that is what I shall grant you. You request will always be fulfilled if I deem it worthy my friend. I will send you my best fighters to you. In fact their captain is in this current room'

At that Gandalf looked up at yamamoto and heaved a sigh of relief and stared at soutaicho while waiting for him to continue.

'the one who shall accompany you with his squad is Kurosaki Ichigo of division 14.' The orange headed young man beside soutaicho walked down to Gandalf and stared hard at him.

"this young man? I mean no disrespect to you urm Ichigo-san and Yamamoto. But don't you think you should send a slightly older captain with much more war experience?! And you just mentioned division 14, wasn't there only 13?"

Ichigo glared at the Gandalf but before he could say anything soutaicho once again spoke,

"ahh he may be the youngest captain of soul society Gandalf but do not judge a person by his looks. This youngin fought the war against Aizen and won against the traitor. It was him who brought victory to our war and it was him who recruited all of Aizen's creations into his division and only him could tame them. Besides Gandalf, it is unwise to anger the lord of hueco mundo." Soutaicho looked at Gandalf with amusement playing in his eyes at his reaction.

_Lord of Hueco Mundo?! This young boy is the lord of the hollows? _

'wait! Does that mean his a … a vaizard?!'

"**Hai, I am a vaizard old man. Got a problem with that?" **ichigo hissed through his teeth.

'how fascinating! I've never seen a hollow! Yet alone a vaizard!" Gandalf examined ichigo up and down like how urahara found a new experiment subject (A/N: HAHAHAHA can you imagine how Urahara looks like with his fan XD)

"I take it you agree with my choice then Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded his head before asking once more, 'what is his division's specialty Yamamoto?'

At that ichigo grinned and answered, "**mostly vaizards, arrancars and my human comrades with high spiritual energy who helped me win the war with Aizen. My fuku-taicho(vice captain) is Kuchiki Byakuya's younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia, who during the war was turned into a vaizard to save her life. I will only bring a group of us and will call for reinforcement when need be. Is that fine with you Gandalf-san?"**

'that would be just fine thank you Ichigo.'

"Well then Gandalf, please walk with me while Kurasaki gathers his comrades and readies them so that they can accompany you back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo shunpoed his way to his division after sending a hell butterfly to his previous comrades and called out his group to his office.

When he stepped in, he saw that Inoue, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Nelliel and Rukia was already in there waiting for him.

"Yo!" ichigo greeted them.

'So what was the meeting about Kurosaki?' Uryu asked. Ishida Uryu decided to join soul society claiming that leaving Ichigo alone would have left him to wreck chaos in seiretei, hence sharing the third seat with Nel. Renji who decided to join Ichigo's division for fun is in fourth, Chad and Inoue fifth.

"Meh this wizard ojichan needs our help against this evil guy Sauron who's like Aizen. He's looking for the ring or something like that. So well, yall are gonna join me, Like it or not." With that said he ended it with a grin which owned him a knee to his abdomen by Rukia.

"What was that for midget?!"

'For not paying attention to the details strawberry! Come on guys, we know we gotta follow this Gandalf-san so I think its best we go pack our equipment and head out to the gate. Bet soutaichou is waiting for us there with him.'

Without much hesitation their group dispersed and went to gather their supplies and equipment for the long journey.

Ichigo quickly gathered the rest of the division and told them the same thing and that Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw was in charge. And to be ready when the time comes when he calls them to fight. All were eager to fight since the war with Aizen long ended. With that said, Ichigo went to prepare.

Yamamoto and Gandalf were already by the gate to the other dimensional human world when Ichigo and his gang arrived.

"Gandalf-san, this is my loyal comrades, my vice captain, Kuchiki Rukia, 3rd seat: Ishida Uryu and Nelliel, the pineapple head with weird eyebrow and tattoo's is my 4th seat: Abarai Renji, the last two is my 5th seat: Chad and Inoue"

Renji's vein popped at the mention of his eyebrows and pineapple head but he remained calm. He would kill Ichigo later.

"Let us not delay any further then! Yamamoto, I thank you for your aid but we must go"

_I leave their world in your hands Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not fail me._ Was what soutaicho's expression said before the gates closed.

They came out from the gate to lands with greens everywhere. "So err Gandalf jiichan, mind telling us where we are?" Renji asked when the rest were still looking around

"We are in middle earth. Currently we are near where the hobbits live, The Shire, Renji. "

Rukia was asking Gandalf some questions about the place they were going to help and who their allies were.

"The ring is with a hobbit who will be visiting once in Shire. His name is Frodo Baggins. I will not be able to lead you there for I have urgent matters to attend to and with much haste! Ichigo, head north from where we are and once you enter Shire, look for Bilbo Baggins, he will lead you to Frodo. Just tell him you are friends of mine and that you will need him to go to Prancing Pony and wait for me there. Please hurry! We have not much time! I will meet you in seven days time."

Without much being said, ichigo and the rest shunpoed away when Gandalf rode shadowfax and headed south.

"So we're going to find a hobbit, what the hell is a hobbit?!"

'They are Halflings Abarai. Short like a dwarf and slowly ages like an elf.' Uryu read up on them before heading out.

"HAH! Sounds like a place for you eh Ruk-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when a knee came in contact with his pineapple head causing him to somersault away. He didn't say much though. Just quickly got up and catch up with the gang.

When they reached their destination, everyone was looking at them with weary looks.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Bilbo Baggins sir?"

"Hmph you can find him at the bar with Frodo."

After pointing the way to the group the hobbit turned away and went back to his sweeping.

'friendly aren't they' Renji spat.

"Ano Renji-san its probably because we're outsiders and taller! So I think we should be nice!" chirp the ever so bubbly Inoue

Ichigo just made his way to the bar with the rest following after him, still talking about the hobbits.

**_Oi king, what are you doing in a place full of shorties?! We're supposed to be out there fighting these orgs or whatever! Lets git' to it!_**

_Shiro, if you have listened to Gandalf, you would've known that we are to escort Frodo Baggins and his friends to Rivendell for the union. _

**_Keh, it's a waste of my time listening to that grey jiichan!_**

_Hence your stupidity and lack of knowledge_

**_What did you say zangetsu!_**

_Quiet! I can't concentrate with you both arguing!_

But to no avail did his hollow and sword stop quarreling, with shiro spouting curses and zangetsu with his sarcastic remarks. Ichigo sighed and massaged his temples as he walked to the bar door and entered.

Everyone stopped dancing and laughing to turn to the outsiders and looked at them. Ichigo cleared his throat and began to speak, "can I see Mr Bilbo and Frodo Baggins please, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a friend of Gandalf the grey wizard and I have come with news."

At that said, a short man around the age of fourty human years and a smoking pipe in hand came towards ichigo with another hobbit who has brunette hair and blue eyes and came to a halt in front of ichigo. The older man whom he assumed was Bilbo grinned at him, "hello there young man, I'm Bilbo Baggins and this 'ere is my cousin Frodo Baggins, now how may I help you"

Ichigo didn't know if the location they were in was a good place to discuss their urgent matters and asked, "Mr Bilbo, is it alright if we go elsewhere to discuss this matter. For it consists of some accessory that mr frodo holds."

Bilbo's eyes went wide and he coughed hard, 'indeed, you lot come with me. You too frodo, we will discuss this matter in my home.'

Quickly the two short men ran towards the direction of their house and went inside as Bilbo ushered them into his house.

'What has happened?'

"Well I don't really know how to explain this but Gandalf told us to escort Frodo Baggins to the union at Rivendell, the lands of the elf. I think…" ichigo's cheeks had a tinge of pink before continuing "but before that we must meet him at the prancing pony inn. We will meet him there in seven days. And if we do not, we will have to go on without him."

' I see… that doesn't leave me with any choices… please mr ichigo, rest here with your friends. My house may not be big enough for all of us but it is better you to stay here then with the rest of the Shire Folks.'

~crack~

A green haired child came in from the door and dragged a dark blonde headed hobbit in, 'itsygooo this fatty hobbit wash lishtening to our convershation… I was catching shome buhterply and wash goin to come in when I caught shome when I shaw him at the windohhhhhh'

"SAM!" Frodo ran to the limp man he called sam with worry, 'what did you do to him?!' he glared at the green haired child who had a broken mask on her head and she stared at him, "nothing. Nel only tripped when nel wash going to ask him to go away and hit him instead. Nel is sorry' the lil nel sniffled with tears welling up in her eyes. Frodo couldn't stay mad at the child and nodded his head and smiled a little before trying to wake sam up.

'ungh mr frodo? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. And I heard you say you are going to the prancing pony inn! Mr frodo you aren't going alone with these these people! I will follow you!'

The next two days were spent to prepare frodo baggins, samwise gamgee, peregrine took and meriadoc brandybuck for the journey ahead.

Once all prepared they set off on their journey to Prancing Pony Inn…

"Where the hell is this pony pony inn?"

'Do they have ponies rukia-san?'

Everyone sweat dropped at rukia and inoue's comment

**A/N: Haaaa I'm done with the 2nd chapter! mwehehehe so how was it? kinda lame i know, working on it LMFAO! got some ideas and some plots you want me to add in or somewhat, do share and please review! . sankyuuuuuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:_ HEYYYY how is everyone! i just had to get this part of the story out of my brain since it was all i could think of and i'm kinda worried about how it turned out :( i know its bad! please bear with me! share your ideas please! PLease PLEASE Review! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 3**

A few days has passed as they made their way to prancing pony leisurely since it wasn't the promised date with Gandalf. They still had 3 days to spare and from what the group have found out they are less than a days' walk.

"Ichigo, tell us about your adventures! Its boring walking in silence!" pippin was always the curious one. And ever since rukia had started telling how ichigo saved her from her execution, the hobbits got pretty hooked up on it and has since, bugged ichigo for more details.

"keh I'll tell you when I feel like telling you peregrine took. And looks like we're actually here."

It was nightfall by the time they reached the prancing pony. When they went inside, the bartender peered over the counter at the hobbits.

"Good evening lil masters and misses. What can I do to help you folks? If ye looking for accommodations, I've got rooms to spare but I don't think one would be enough to fit you lot." The bartender asked looking the whole group.

'We'll take the biggest and most comfortable room you have sir.' Rukia said and handed a pouch of gold to the bartender as she tried her best to calm herself down at being called little by the man. He grinned widely at rukia before taking out his large book where he jot down their name and room.

'So uh who may I place the name on?'

Ichigo and the rest were busy slacking off at the counter drinking chugging some booze down and each finding their own spot including the hobbits except for Rukia and Frodo who were still with the bartender.

"Place it under my name sir, err. Underhill. My name is Underhill" Frodo quickly thought off after Ishida warned them to keep a low profile until Gandalf appeared. Rukia nodded in approval at frodo's quick thinking and patted him before leading him and the rest to their room after acquiring the key.

The room was at the top floor(third floor actually) and was the only room there. When Rukia unlock the door, they were quite impressed at the room. They quickly called dibs on the beds

There were 2 king sized bed where one was occupied with 3 hobbits the other was occupied with the three ladies, rukia, inoue and nel. Three single beds which was occupied by ichigo, renji and ishida. Chad decided on the sofa bed cause it was long and big enough for his built body since the single beds would only have left his legs dangling.

After everyone had a quick shower, most of them immediately dozed off except for frodo, ishida, ichigo and rukia.

Frodo couldn't sleep with all the events that had happened recently. He recalled asking ichigo what kind of warriors they were.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_'Ichigo, you and your friends aren't from middle earth are you? You wear such weird garments. What is it called? Where are you from?'_

_Frodo was asking with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Well ichigo couldn't really blame the boy since he was forced to travel with a group of strangers to an elf land because nobody else could be the vessel for a stupid evil ring. Reminds me of the time Aizen and the hogyoku that Uruhara placed in Rukia. Remembering that just made his blood boil. But Ichigo quickly shook his head and tried to find the best answer for the little man's question._

_"what we're wearing is called hakama. And you're right when you said we weren't from middle earth Frodo. In fact you can say we aren't from earth anymore."_

_Frodo tilted his head in confusion at Ichigo but listened to him nonetheless._

_"we are shinigami's. In your language it would mean death god. Now before you hobbits bombard me with spontaneous question at the same time, let me explain as best as I could. We shinigami's are from seireitei, soul society, a place you can call heaven. There many of us death gods are placed into different divisions. The gotei 13. Each having their own use and specialty like the 2nd division is the stealth and information division. The 4th division is where shinigami's with healing powers are. The 11th is the most blood thirsty division with a captain that's reiatsu, spiritual powers, is above average. You could say he's the most wildest captain who seeks the strongest opponent to fight. The 12th division has the most creepiest captain who would dissect anybody who he finds as a potential experiment subject." _

_Ichigo paused shuddered at the thought of Mayuri trying to capture him and cut him open to study him and his hollow. Even the rest of his friends shuddered at the mention of Mayuri's division._

_"lastly you would have my division, the 14th division."_

_Sam looked at ichigo and spoke, '14? But didn't you mention err goatey 13? I thought that it meant 13 divisions. Guess I was wrong there.'_

_Ichigo grinned at the chubby hobbit "actually sam, your answer is spot on! And its called GOTEI not goatey sam"_

_Sam blushed a lil before crunching up his face and frowned. Definitely confused with what ichigo was saying. Rukia and Renji was laughing heartily at his expression. Sam couldn't help but blush slightly at them again and urged Ichigo to continue._

_"you see before I came into seireitei, there was only 13 divisions."_

_'Then how did you create a 14th division Ichigo?' pippin chirped in_

_"I didn't create a 14th division. It was soutaicho, our captain commander's idea. It was because after the huge war against Aizen, most of his creations, arrancars and espada's were still roaming around. So soutaicho decided to have me recruit them to our side so that they wouldn't try to invade seireitei again. Or worse, resurrect Aizen."_

_All the shinigami's shuddered at the thought._

_'What are arrancars and espada's?'_

_Rukia then helped ichigo by explaining a shinigami's job, from killing hollows to stronger hollows that had retained a humanoid version of them with a hole in the chest and their ranks from arrancars to espadas. Once rukia finished the important explaining of other things like quincies and normal soul and humans with very strong spiritual energy that gained powers, Ichigo continued._

_"you see frodo,sam,pippin and merry, I wasn't your ordinary shinigami. I am like the espada. Only that an espada is a hollow which gained a shinigami's powers but I am the opposite. I am a shinigami that had gain a hollow's power. A vaizard. After I killed Aizen, making me the king of Hueco Muendo, it's the world where hollows and arrancars live. Soutaicho decided to keep me in soul society and made me their full time shinigami. But none of the divisions were suited for me. Hence he created a new division for me and my kind. Espada and vaizard alike. But there are non vaizard/espada members in the division. Renji is still a shinigami. He may look weak and big with all his talk—HEYYYY! - but he's actually pretty strong since he has a bankai. Ishida is a quincy like what rukia has told you. He's a very good archer, granted he is a stuck up and can be very unfriendly, but he is a good comrade and a good fighter. Chad and Inoue are the humans with strong spiritual energies that gained powers mostly because they hang around me too much heheh. Well that's about it."_

_'but what about Rukia and Nel? In fact I wonder about nel! How come you brought a child along with you?'_

_Ichigo grinned and continued explaining about rukia being a vaizard like him and nel is actually a 3rd rank espada that the child is her sealed up state. All the hobbits had their jaws on the floor and stared at the little green haired girl who was sleeping in Ichigo's lap. _

_~~~~~~~** End of flashback~~~~~~~**_

Ichigo chose the bed next to the window and sighed heavily. He closed he's eyes and tried to sleep but was awaken when he heard someone go out. He cracked an eye open and saw that frodo was going down to the bar. He sighed again and got up to follow after the hobbit and saw that pippin, merry and rukia's bed was empty too. Knowing that Uryu wasn't asleep he nodded to the quincy to be on guard when he left for the hobbit.

Rukia was taking a walk outside the prancing pony and decided to go in when she saw pippin and merry dancing on a table with mugs of ale in hand. **_When did they wake up? F_**rodo sitting at a table by himself and was about to walk over to his side but saw ichigo coming down and decided against it and went to sit in a far corner when she overheard the man beside her talking to Pippin.

"Is there a Frodo Baggins here?" she tensed up. Rukia turned her head at frodo's direction and saw that Ichigo was having a conversation with him. Stranger whom rukia could make of a ranger with his bow and arrows and hood over his head.

"Baggins?" a loud voice drew all of their attention. Pippin was at the bar talking to the ranger. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side… and my third cousin, twice removed…"

Ichigo didn't need to be told anything and stood up, pushing frodo behind him in a protective way when a strange man came walking towards him. "He needs to come with me."

'Oh yeah and what makes you the boss here? Who are you and what do you want with frodo?!" Ichigo demanded

"I don't have much time! Give frodo to me! I need to get him out of here!" the man had his hand on his hilt and was about to pull out his sword if the orange haired boy infront of him was giving him trouble. He was going to only scare the teen boy but however failed to do so when he felt a dagger at his neck and another at his groin.

Strider's eyes widened at his current situation. "**_I suggest you answer him ranger or frodo won't be your only worry_**." Rukia's voice was venomous as she used her hollow's voice to command the human in her capture.

Seeing that he had no way out of this, strider sighed and put his hands up, 'I am strider. Gandalf told me to escort the hobbit to Rivendell. However he failed to mentioned that the child was travelling with companions. Skilled at killing too.'

Ichigo eyed strider a moment longer before nodding to rukia to let him go. Strider was grateful when she retracted her dagger from his sensitive area and she quickly grabbed the hobbits and shunpoed up to their room.

'My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Call me Ichigo. Come with me upstairs. I believe you should explain yourself to my friends.' It was more of an order then a request. Though, strider didn't object to it.

_Who are these people? They look no more than children of 17 years of age. If he had brought along friends as he claimed, then they would be around his age too. And that girl. I didn't even sensed her come up to me until the daggers were at my throat and my groin. It would be unwise to make an enemy out of them. Why didn't Gandalf mention them to me earlier? It would've cut me some slack_

Strider decided that when he was to see Gandalf again, he would have to give that wizard a piece of his mind. Strider was snapped back to reality when ichigo woke his friends up. True to his thought earlier, the group infront of him was a group of teenagers who just awoke from their slumber. Well two of them atleast.

There was an orange headed girl who rubbed her eyes sleepily with a green haired child in her arms that jumped into ichigo's lap and snuggled against him. What surprised him was that the child had a broken skull on her head. Beside ichigo was a red haired boy with weird eyebrows that looked like tattoos which were connected to one another. On the second bed from the window was a blue haired boy with glasses whose glare felt like he could see through him. Strider shuddered slightly and didn't realize he walked into a large person. The boy was huge! About as tall as Gandalf with a built body probably as strong as steel! The only person he saw normal besides the group were the Halflings. And there were four of 'em.

"What's the problem kurosaki-kun? Oh my we have a visitor!" the orange haired girl bounced out of her bed and went towards strider and shook his hand vigorously and bombarded him with questions he couldn't comprehend.

"What is your name sir?" he finally caught one of her sentences and smiled at her before answering, "they call me strider. And you are?"

'Oh my where are my manners! Gomene! I am Inoue Orihime! That one beside kurosaki-kun is Abarai Renji-san, the one with glasses is Ishida Uryu-san, the little girl with kurosaki-kun is Nel-chan, the sitting beside Rukia-san is Sado-kun! The chubby hobbit is samwise gamgee, followed by peregrine took and meriadoc brandybuck!" by the time inoue finished introducing everyone, she was out of breathe and her face was red. Uryu walked up to her and slowly brought her to the sofa.

Without turning to look at strider uryu asked, "what do you want with frodo" it was more of a statement then a question. Strider cleared his throat and decided to take a seat beside ichigo before answering,

'Like I have told Ichigo and Inoue, they call me strider. I was told by Gandalf that I would find Frodo here and was to escort the hobbits to Rivendell. However Gandalf failed to inform me that you folks were their travel companions.'

"we are more then travel companions. We are to see to their safety wherever they go. Gandalf himself requested from our captain commander for help." Strider's eyes widened at the new information given from the petite, raven haired girl called Rukia.

"So why isn't the old man here himself" ichigo asked while trying to pry renji out from his bed.

'I'm not sure myself. He said he had urgent matters to attend to at that I was to carry out his promise.'

All fell silent then before ichigo spoke again, "well, since we are going to need a guide to Rivendell, welcome to the group strider, we travel at dawn. Now get to sleep! Especially you hobbits! I won't have you complaining about being tired and your breakfast's or I will hang you on a tree and leave you to die of hunger" the hobbits hurriedly scurried to their beds and went to sleep as so did the rest.

Ichigo nodded to strider, 'you get some rest too strider, chad will keep watch. I bet your journey here was with haste. So best be fit for the journey ahead' strider couldn't find himself to disobey the boy. It was like he was a born leader. But being offered to sleep after the tiresome journey he had, it was too good to decline. As much as he hadn't fully trusted them yet as they, him, he found himself feeling safe in their group. Hence, drifting off to sleep. It was going to be a long journey. And all of them felt that they were going to meet more allies and be stuck to one another for quite some time.

**(A/N: told you it wasn't well written *sobs* oh well, please review! i beg for thy reviews! cause if you don't review i won't be motivated to write! *cackles madly* hahaha so review kay . sankyuuuu *love* )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: heyy! Hahaha I've finally completed the fighting scene part one with the nazgul and wraiths! Yay me! thank you all that has helped me with your suggestions and encouragement! It was what I needed hehe! I hope this chapter is to your liking! Enjoy! And don't forget to review kay . Sankyuuu**

**Chapter 4**

Strider was awoken by someone shaking him hard, 'oi bakayarou, wakey wakey rise and shine sleepy head! We got a looong road ahead of us!' everyone was already awake except strider and the others were busily gathering their stuff and Renji was the only one left without things to do so he was told to wake him up.

"you're rather the noisy type aren't you?"

Renji glared at strider and quickly ordered him to pack up.

"so where are we heading now?" sam asked staring suspiciously at strider.

'rivendell. We got to get there since the rest of the race representative will be there for the union meeting.'

Before long strider was on his horse and was about to head out with the rest of the group when he realized that only the hobbits were on horses.

'How do you intend on reaching Rivendell without riding horses ichigo? You won't be able to reach there on foot on time!'

"Save your breathe strider, we do not need horses. We're much faster on foot then seven horses together." Rukia retort at the comment strider gave. Somewhat insulting them.

'YEAH! They can shunpo! Bet your horses can't go faster than them strider!'

Strider raised an eyebrow at them but nodded nonetheless. He would not waste time on them since his duty was to escort the hobbits. Whatever happens to them is not his business. He charged off to the direction of Rivendell, leading the way. He was far ahead when he turned to realize that the teenagers were right beside him running. If you can call it running. Strider's eyes widened at them before chuckling and went faster with his horse.

By night time they set out for camp. Strider was playing with the buckles of his horse saddle and decided to let the horse go. Since all his weapons were with him. The shinigami's looked at him with a questioning look.

'These lands are evil. The horses would catch too much attention should they sense danger. But that is beside the point. Tell me children, how are you able to run as fast as that without breaking a sweat?'

Before anyone could answer his question, strider's abdomen was connected with a knee and he somersaulted away to a near boulder. He was about to grab his sword and swing towards the enemy who attacked him after getting away. But realized it was Rukia that had attacked him.

"What was that for?!"

'that, _strider_, was for calling us children! We may look this way but our age is 10 times of your human age!'

There was silence before ichigo and renji burst out laughing and rolling on the floor like they lost their sanity.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and stared at strider before saying, "it is never a good idea to talk about height and age to rukia-san. It's a sore spot strider. If you value your life and limbs, please refrain." He turned to walk up a hill with a cave while escorting Inoue and nel with chad following behind him and the hobbits.

Strider glared at Rukia only to be glared back. Ichigo and Renji were still on the floor but their laughter much controlled then before.

"What do you mean by that rukia?" after calming herself down rukia, still glaring at strider, explained to him about what shinigami's were.

"Ishida, I'm going to look around with nel just in case there are monsters nearby. You stay here with inoue and the hobbits." After nodding, chad went off to scout around the hill with nel. Inoue was huddled next to uryu and a smile crept onto his face. Since the war ended, he and inoue had became an item. Remembering the times he watched her from afar as she stared longingly at ichigo. It hurt. Because he knew too well her feelings were. But when ichigo turned her down, he was by her side, silently cursing ichigo. But he couldn't blame the orange head, he knew that ichigo would never compromise the safety of his friends and family over himself. Hence slowly the blossom of Uryu and Inoue's relationship. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were together.

Uryu was snapped back to reality when he smelled the pungent odour of smoke. He snapped his head towards the hobbits, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he hissed so loud at the hobbits making a fire and barbecuing some meat, "having our supper! You want some Mr Uryu? Great bacon!" without wasting time he quickly put out the fire and threw the hobbits back and looked outside the cave quickly.

Silence, nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled at inoue when he felt four evil reaitsu heading towards them fast. He cursed under his breathe and took out four small swords he was given from strider earlier and gave it to the hobbits. 'Listen carefully hobbits, because of your idiocy and incompetence, enemies are heading our way at an alarming speed. Take these swords and protect each other and fight if must. But do not fear them. My friends will protect you. Your swords will glow a different colour each representing your own personality when enemies are nearby. Now I need you to follow Inoue up to the hill where Chad and Nel are. Do you understand me?" the hobbits nodded their head and murmured an apology that was return with a small smile from Uryu before he ushered them out with Inoue leading. "HURRY"

_Chad! Enemies heading our way fast! I'll send inoue and the hobbits to you. Go up to the hill and protect them at all cost! I'll tap into ichigo, rukia and renji's mind to inform them!_

**_Understood Ishida. Hurry! _**

They were laughing when they felt the evil reaitsu heading towards them. All snapped their heads towards the direction they were coming. All except strider who looked fairly lost. 'What's wrong Ichigo?'

"Enemies, I don't know who but there are four of them heading our way. Midget, can you analyze what they are and hurry?!"

**'Shut up strawberry! Four ringwraiths heading our way with strong killing intent. They're aiming for Frodo! We gotta hold them off! They're HERE!'**

_Ichigo! _

**_No need to tell me glasses, they're already here. Guard the brats we'll hold them off. Get to safety uryu!_**

Without much being said Uryu went off to the top following behind the hobbits with inoue leading quickly. Strider was in his fighting stance infront of ichigo with much speed and glared at the ringwraiths. 'Ichigo, take the rest to the hill and protect them. I will hold them off as long as I can!'

"what do you think we are? Kids?! Zangetsu! Getsuga tenshou!" at that instant, a black slash cut through the earth towards the enemies, slaying one of the ringwraiths in its wake. Strider was very wrong to underestimate the group of kids. No, shinigami's. he forgot they weren't as they seem. Granted, whatever doubt he had when was told about death gods was gone now.

"Sode No Shirayuki!" "Howl ZABIMARU!" rukia and renji was both engulfed with white and red light before revealing their zanpakutos. Ichigo and strider were fighting the ringwraiths when one of them struck strider at his left shoulder.

"Dammit!" strider rolled on the floor and got back up as quickly as possible but his heart started beating rapidly when one of the ringwraiths held a sword above its head and was going to strike down on strider. He waited for the impact but it never came. In fact it was accompanied with an eerie howl of pain. He opened his eyes to see a grinning red haired shinigami looking down at him

'you ok there man? Come on we got to get you to inoue so she can heal you! Ichigo! Rukia! Hurry up and finish the other two we got to get strider to inoue! He's injured."

With that said Ichigo wasted no time with blasting their enemies with getsuga tenshou, quickly turned to help rukia when he heard her chanting and quickly ran out of her way, _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho!"_the red cannon shot out from her hand and killed the last ringwraiths leaving no trace at all it was there.

Strider could only be in awe at the small display of their fight. They easily blasted the ringwraiths and killed them when all he could do was scratch them. He mentally noted that he had to ask one of them to train him.

Rukia and Ichigo walked towards Renji and Strider when they heard loud and screeching howls from the sky. "Nazguls" all said at once. Quickly Renji placed Strider's arm around his neck and they shunpoed to the top of the hill.

At the mean time Ichigo used telepathy to warned Uryu, Chad, Inoue and Nel about their new guests..

_Did you guys hear that? Nazguls are on your tail and they're aiming for Frodo. Strider is hurt but Rukia is healing him, in the meanwhile, cast the shield around you. Uryu, see if you can hold them off, Nel these nazguls are being ridden by souls. Dark evil souls, you can eat them provided you keep those hobbits safe! Chad if any of them lands, blow them off. They're like hollows. Crush their mask and you crush them along_

**_Understood ichigo, _kurosaki, **_kurosaki-kun, _oteyyyy itsyyygoo!

~~~~~With Uryu,Chad,Inoue,Nel and the hobbits~~~~~

'what's going to happen now mr frodo?!' "I don't know sam, I don't know!" the hobbits huddled together, surrounding inoue.

Chad had Nel on his shoulder and glanced at the hobbits. All held fear in their eyes except Sam. He's eyes held determination that was burning. Chad smiled at his bravery before speaking, "draw your swords. Have your backs to one another and back each other up, do not look away. Do not fear. Fear won't bring you any good. Fear will only drive you to your grave faster. If you were to die, die with bravery. Sam, look at your sword, its glowing red. Like Renji's aura. Your sword has already accepted you. I'm impressed. Not many has a burning spirit to protect. You remind me of Ichigo."

The hobbits turned to look at Sam's and were awed by the colour it was giving out. Then they remembered Chad's words and had each other's back with Inoue still in the middle. They tried they're best to shake the fear out of their minds but to no avail. "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Kuron Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Soon the hobbits realized they were standing in a large yellowish pyramid and looked at Inoue confused. 'This is one of my powers, three sacred link shield. It was originally only able to be a shield that protects the user in front but after training and with the help of Rukia-chan, I was able to make my fairies into clones by adding the terms _kuron _ and have the fairy with strongest spiritual energy to be cloned and create a pyramid shield and if one of the fairies are draining of reaitsu, the other could replace them without being critically hurt.'

"Wow! I wished I was strong as you Inoue!" Merry was staring at her with worshiping eyes.

'Save the praises for later, they're here' true to his word, screeching and eerie howls were heard and Uryu pulled a string from his Heilig Pfeil and shot one arrow straight from his direction and heard a screeching howl of pain before it died down. 'One down'

As if on cue, the rest of the black riders made themselves visible and had already surrounded them.

"Release!" both Chad and Nel were engulfed by light and smoke. Even the nazgul's howled after being blinded by the light. Once the smoke cleared, the hobbits jaw hanged loose as they saw one of Chad's arm has turned into a red shield like armored arm while the other one was white with red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips had red diamond shaped marks on them and a spike protrudes form the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest.

Nel had grew up instantly! They didn't know what she did but she became a very gorgeous woman with a curvaceous body, her hair grew longer. She didn't have anything special like Chad did, but there was a number 3 on her back.

Chad didn't waste anytime and aimed to one of the wraiths that had already placed foot to the earth 'El Directo' his right arm shoulder extension split into two and a large burst of blue energy struck the wraiths as he directed the attack through his punch at the wraith in his direction. The wraith howled in pain as he dissipitated into nothing.

Another howl of pain was heard and the hobbits snapped their head to where Nel stood. She didn't move from her spot nor did she felt threatened as two wraiths charged towards her. She only raised both her index finger at the two wraiths before saying, "Cero" the green energy that came out of Nel's fingers made the hobbits shudder in fear. 'Don't worry hobbits, they're protecting us.'

Uryu was busy shooting down the annoying nazgul's and didn't realized that one of riders had slipped past him and sneaked towards Frodo. He unsheathed his sword and struck Inoue's barrier! They were caught off guard and it weakened a little bit and the ringwraith took the opportunity and took out a morgul blade and struck down onto Frodo's shoulder. Frodo howled in pain as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Strider came into view.

Inoue quickly chanted for Tsubaki to attack the last Ringwraith, "Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I Reject!" the black fairy smirked before shooting towards the ringwraith and sliced it into half as it vanished into thin air.

When the last enemy fell, Inoue and Rukia quickly rushed towards Frodo as they placed their healing spells on him. Rukia cursed under her breathe when her magic didn't work and was looking hopeful towards Inoue. "Ayame, Shun'o, Soten Kisshun, I Reject!" the two fairies quickly made a healing barrier over Frodo and started healing him. 'We can heal him Hime-sama, but it will take us a long time because whatever that thing just struck him with, it usually doesn't heal well and the victim will have to die. But don't worry we can get rid of it. But it will take a lot of time and a lot of your reaitsu Hime-sama'

"its alright Shun'o, do what you must"

Just then more howls of the nazguls were heard, Uryu sighed before speaking "Here comes they're reinforcement. Ichigo, we can take them all out but we won't be guaranteed that none will slip past our defense. Plus its too risky to have Inoue heal him here. We must get to safety!"

Ichigo nodded his head before answering, 'Then each one of us grab one, we'll shunpo to the nearest safest area!' everyone nodded as Ichigo carried Strider, Uryu had Merry, Chad with Sam, Renji with Pippin, Rukia had Nel in her child form on her shoulder as she helped Inoue with Frodo. They shunpoed as fast as they could to the nearest safe area, Rivendell, with Strider's direction.

But they had underestimated the nazguls, they were halfway to the river when a nazgul had attacked Inoue and Rukia, making them drop Frodo. "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Tsubaki, Shiten Kosun! I Reject!" Inoue had activated her barrier that was a mixture of offensive and defensive around her and Frodo as Rukia attacked the nearest black riders, "Some no mai, Tuskishiro" Rukia calls out the name of her zanpakuto's first dance. The blade glowed as she made slashing motion as her target is in position. She drew a circle with the tip of sode no shirayuki. Two nazgul and their riders were caught in the circle and was frozen as the ice pillar cracked and shattered, along with its victim.

As Rukia was chanting hado incantation while slashing down the nearest ringwraiths, a being came close to Inoue and she snapped towards the creature that had made its presence known. 'Please I am no enemy. My name is Arwen. I am an elf from Rivendell. Give Frodo to me for he needs my father to heal him. Please' this lady by the name of Arwen was suspicious but something about her made Inoue wanted to hand Frodo to her but she stood her position.

"How would I know if you're not one of them impersonating this Arwen you speak of?!"

'She is telling the truth Inoue, I know her.'

_Aragon we must send him to my father! He will die if we do not hurry!_

Strider agreed and went to Inoue and took Frodo and placed him on Arwen's horse.

**_Don't you think its rude to make decision's without seeking our approval first woman?_**

Arwen was shock to see that the orange haired boy who carried Aragon here could speak Elvin.

**_Din't think we could speak your tongue eh? But nonetheless we will let you carry Frodo to your father. Make haste. There are five wraiths behind us._**

_"Stay with them Arwen. I will send the horses for you." _Arwen shook her head, "**_I am the faster rider, I will take him_**_" _Strider disagreed_ "the roads are too dangerous!"_

Rukia hissed at them "MAKE THE DECISION ALREADY! Strider before I go there to kick your ass let the lady take him since she said she's the faster rider! You aren't in the position to negotiate yourself! I haven't fully healed you yet!" she yelled while striking down another nazgul.

**_'if I can get pass the river, the power of my people will protect us Aragon. I do not fear them!' _**Arwen said reassuringly before she shot towards Rivendell in the darkness.

Ichigo sternly watched as Rukia slayed the last nazgul that was on their tail before he ordered her and Renji to follow Arwen and help them cross the river. "Nel you follow them" 'Oteyyyy Itsygooo' She jumped onto Renji's shoulder after doing a childly salute to Ichigo and soon they darted off in the direction Arwen had been.

'Why did you let Rukia go? Not Uryu? Hadn't she just finished her fight Ichigo?' Strider scolded as he was worried for his newly made comrades.

Uryu just snorted at his comment though before Chad answered, "You don't know what Rukia is capable off Strider."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Arwen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She rode as fast as she could when she heard the screechy howls of the nazguls. She silently prayed that she would make it to the river. The howls were getting louder when she spotted one nazgul flying above her as it dived to attack her. Arwen couldn't think as she rode faster when a blue energy shot through from behind her and went straight to the nazgul and it howled louder as it dived down again to her but it didn't reach its victim. 'CERO!'

A terrifying green energy shot towards the nazgul and wraith. And the victim dispersed into nothing. Arwen looked back and saw that the three people that were fighting against the nazgul earlier were the ones that had helped her.

"hurry and get across Arwen! We killed one on our way and there was two left. With the one we just slain, one still remain! Hurry!" the female with raven haired ordered her with authority in her voice.

Without second thoughts, Arwen rode as fast as her horse could. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the river. But worry struck her again as the last wraith flew towards her direction at an alarming speed but was stopped by the raven haired girl, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9! Geki!"

The wraith was paralyzed momentarily and Arwen quickly crossed the river as the last wraith was slayed by the red haired man with his sword. With her burden lifted Arwen rode towards her Rivendell with the injured hobbit, enemies dead.

**A/N: soooo...? How was it? Please review! Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad D:  
look forward to the next chapter if you may! . review kays! Ja Sankyuuuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally finished the council meeting! Oh my god my poor imaginations went crazy T-T Enjoy! An review!**

**Chapter 5**

**_Hey guys,can you hear me?_**

_Loud and clear Renji, shoot away._

**_The elf made it over. We're following her from the back. We'll tell her you won't need the horses so hurry your ass up!_**

_Keh, fine see ya there._

Rukia, Renji and Nel made sure they followed behind Arwen closely. Just because they were in her lands doesn't mean there won't be enemies.

Soon they came to a halt with Arwen calling some elves to help her with Frodo. "Take him to my father. Quickly!" the elves quickly carried Frodo elsewhere as Arwen turned and smiled at them.

"My name is Arwen. Thank you. For what you did back there. Had you not helped me, I would not have come across safely. I am in your debt…?"

'My name is Kuchiki Rukia, call me Rukia this pineapple head is my friend and comrade Abarai Renji. And the little one is Nel.' She said respectively and bowed with enough respect.

"Yo" 'Hellowss pwetty lady!'

Arwen smiled at the three of them and asked the elves to send horses to Ichigo but Rukia had told her it was not necessary because they were on their way there. Not much later, Ichigo had arrived with the rest of the group.

"You must be exhausted from all the battle. Come, you should rest." The group was led by Arwen into their own separate rooms but was quite near to each other.

Everyone went to their own rooms and decided to clean up and rest a bit before going to see how Frodo was. They had nothing to worry now since this Elrond guy was going to heal Frodo.

~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~

Rukia was restless and decided to go for a walk. She allowed her feet to lead her to wherever they felt like going until they stopped. When Rukia finally looked up she was at a clearing covered with beautiful, blossoming flowers she has never seen before. The water spraying from the nearby waterfall created a small rainbow over her head. It was a breathtaking view that blew whatever restlessness from Rukia away. She even smiled lovingly at the scene in front of her and hummed a random melody keeping the smile on her face. She was enjoying the view when an unfamiliar presence had her tense up. She flipped around and hissed, _"Whose there?"_

~~~~~~~~~Legolas~~~~~~~~

Legolas was taking a walk towards the waterfall thinking wanting to be alone. But there was already someone else there. He was about to leave when he heard the female hum an unfamiliar melody. It was enchanting… enough to make him stop in his tracks to sneak a peek at the unknown lady in the clearing.

He hid himself behind nearby bushes and from his angle he could see her face clearly. What he saw blew his breath away. She was beautiful. Her short raven hair fitted her small face adoringly. She was petite about 4'8 tall, maybe slightly taller. Her eyes were violet and sparkling in his eyes. She wore a smile so heavenly it made him forgot how to breathe. But her smile was sad and longing.

Missing he's footing, Legolas accidentally made a noise that made the lady tensed up and snapped around to question _"Whose there?!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know you're there, don't even bother hiding. Come out and show yourself when I'm being nice"

Deciding to answer her call, Legolas came out from behind the bushes and walked towards Rukia. She had her eyes narrowed as she studied him suspiciously. Her eyes felt like they can almost see through his soul.

He was an elf, that was for sure seeming that he's looks are godly and breathtaking. But that didn't hinder and stop Rukia from being weary and studying him first. He was about Ichigo's height and had long blonde hair with elf pointy ears. His eyes are sky blue and behind the wisdom and strong mask held mischief that sparkled through lively.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on me?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I am Legolas, Son of Thranduil. Prince of Woodland Realm." He bowed to Rukia before continuing , "I did not mean to spy on you milady. I just so happen to come across you but was about to leave when I heard you hum a beautiful melody. Would it burden you to tell me your name?"

Rukia blushed slightly as realization adorned her that she did not introduce herself to him and demanded him to introduce himself. She sheepishly answered him, "I am Kuchiki Rukia"

Legolas smiled at Rukia before speaking again, "It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance Rukia." A smile crept on Rukia's face.

"Are you here for the council meeting too Legolas?" he nodded 'Yes, and I believe you are too?'

"Indeed, my friends and I will be escorting the hobbits and protecting them no matter where they are. And because old man Gandalf requested our captain commander for the help"

"there are more of you? Interesting. I mean no disrespect milady, but what do you specialize in? To have Gandalf himself request of your aid. Your group of friends must be impressive seeing that you look youthful. But I am not one to brag since I myself look younger then my age."

Rukia grinned even wider than before. Shes beginning to like this elf. Probably because they themselves look younger than their age and are great warriors. So our petite shinigami began telling the elf about her friends and their differences in power and their division.

"I think you will find Uryu very interesting since he is much like an archer with his spiritual bows and arrows. He'd never run out arrows that's for sure. And he can use shunpo like us too. And during the war, he created other powers that would suit him in time of need."

Shock was an understatement. What the woman beside him had told him was beyond this world and his knowledge. But he was glad that she is sharing such important details with him. He swore an oath to her that he would keep this secret with him unless it was one of her friends that had told of their secret. He did find this person, Uryu, Rukia was talking about rather intriguing as so did her other fellow comrades. He made a mental note to speak to this quincy to share about his powers.

"I see you have met the shorty Legolas."

Strider and Arwen came into view. "If you weren't injured bakayarou, I would have had you on the floor, strained and begging for mercy."strider could only chuckle at Rukia's offended remark. Legolas stood up and gave his friend a warm, brotherly hug.

_How are you Aragon, son of Arathon?_

**_Well, if you can call it that haha! _**Aragon stared at Rukia a little bit before turning back to Legolas. **_So how are you finding Rukia? Pleasant I hope. Because I had a little misunderstanding with her the first time we met. And you wouldn't want to mess with her._**

_No, rather, I find her company very pleasant and soothing. She is a very intriguing individual. Beautiful too. _ Legolas replied while smiling at Rukia, making her blush a little.

_'well thank you Legolas. I didn't think you found me attractive' _Rukia replied smirking at the reaction Legolas had, realizing she understood elvish language. Without waiting for a reply from him, Rukia bowed slightly at Arwen, 'Well, as much as I appreciate the compliments, I must visit Frodo to see how he is faring.' With that Rukia was off.

Legolas glared at Aragon as the man shrugged his shoulders and quickly escorted his partner back to her chambers.

* * *

Rukia was on her way to visit Frodo when she overheard Elrond speak to a voice that sounded much like Gandalf's.

"His strength returns Gandalf." The dark haired elf said to him while looking at Frodo's sleeping form.

"however, I am afraid that wound won't fully heal."

Gandalf only sighed as he inhaled the smoke from his smoking pipe. "Indeed. He will have it for the rest of his life."

Just then Rukia came in, "What do you mean it won't heal?"

Shocked at the presence of the shinigami, Elrond glared at her but decided to explain to her about the morgul blade and its side effects.

Rukia stood there staring at Frodo's sleeping form. "I know someone who can heal that wound and its side effect."

Elrond and Gandalf snapped their head and stared at her like she lost her mind. "I am afraid that is impossible my dear. Even Elrond's healing magic couldn't erase that wound. Who else can?"

She grinned at the two men in front of her, "Inoue" and she disappeared to fetch her friend for her help.

Not long after, Rukia returned with not only Inoue but the whole team. Inoue smiled at the elf and wizard duo before standing beside the bed where Frodo laid. "Ayame, Shun'O, Soten Kisshun, I Reject" she said softly not wanting to wake the hobbit as her two fairies created a barrier over Frodo and continued their job.

"It is only a waste of time human. My healing magic couldn't erase the damage that has been done. What cam you expect to do."

"Well elf-san, Inoue's healing powers aren't only for healing" Uryu glared at the elf for belittling his love's powers before continuing, "Her powers could reject, reverse and reconstruct phenomena's that has occurred even if it is a phenomena that she has not witnessed, when Soten Kisshun is used, it can reject and reconstruct anything within her shield. Or they can return the object that has not been there or reject the damage that has occurred.

The blue haired quincy smirked in triumph at the reactions given to him by the two newly acquainted men before him as his teammates backed him up. Ichigo just told them to shut up and waited til Inoue was done.

About four hours of intensive healing, Inoue finally finished rejecting the damage the morgul blade had scarred Frodo with. She stood up to smile at them only to wobble and faint, luckily in Uryu's arms as he caught her. Her fairy, Shun'O, told them that Frodo won't have anything to worry about anymore before returning to the hairclip. Without much being said, Uryu carried his lover and retreated for the night.

One by one the shinigami's went back except for Ichigo and Rukia who took one last look at Frodo before they said their goodnights to Elrond and Gandalf and returned to their room.

"You have indeed found yourself a great help in this coming war Gandalf. They're group of people sure is an interesting and powerful batch." Gandalf smiled at Elrond before agreeing to the elf lord's comment.

* * *

The next few days went by nicely and finally it was the day of the Council union meeting. The seven shinigami's entered the council hall and sat next to each other with Frodo sitting next to Gandalf. Renji and Nel was restless since they had to sit still without causing so much attention.

'Psst, strawberry, tell me again why I have to attend this stupid meeting?'

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before replying, **'Because its part of the mission. Look Renji, I don't like this anymore then you do. So let's just shut up and listen because the midget will kill us if we were clueless again.'** He couldn't say anymore when Rukia stomped hard on his toes. Ichigo held back his scream as his eyes started to tear up but blinked away the painful tears angrily and glared at the midget. 'shush, its about to start' She grinned smugly and him before turning her attention back to the council.

Ichigo snapped his jaw shut as he and his friends watched the seats be filled with elves, dwarves and men.

Rukia recognize Legolas as he sat across her smiled at her. She couldn't help but blush and return the smile which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo as he teased her telepathically which owned him with another toe crushing experience. Henceforth Ichigo just sat quietly as Elrond finally made his entrance.

Elrond waited for them to quiet down before speaking, "strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor! Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He stared into everyone's eyes before continuing. "each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he glanced at the Frodo and motioned him forward. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Trembling a lil, the little hobbit stepped forward and placed the ring onto the pedestal which was in front of the Council. He heave a sigh of relief when he returned to his seat.

"So, it is true," one man said, standing and slinking toward the pedestal. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane," he repeated, reaching out for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond warned, advancing towards him.

Before anything else could be said, Gandalf had stood up and begun speaking in the dark tongue of Mordor. The shinigami's looked up as the sky grew dark and the evil emanating from the Ring grew stronger. When the wizard finished, he fell back into his chair and the air cleared of the previous malevolence. The shinigami's stared at him confuse as anxiousness stirred within each of them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris," Elrond gasped, rubbing his eyes before glaring at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said, "for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is _altogether_ evil."

_When has evil never been the source of conflicts._ Ichigo mentally remarked in his and the his comrade's mind. They sighed and agreed with him.

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Looking at the others, he said, "Why not use this Ring?" He stood. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are _your_ lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

_Oh great. We have here a pompous brat who's daddy is just a steward of Gondor and acts like he's King. I'd rather have Kon in here and use sexy women to beat him then having to face this Boromir dude when he is corrupted. _Several chuckles were heard after Renji mentally commented.

Aragorn sat up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

At the insult, Legolas' eyes flashed of anger as he snapped and stood, saying, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir stared incredulously at Aragorn. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn motioned to his angry friend. "_Sit down, Legolas."_

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat, looking to Legolas and then to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

_Can Nel eats this guy. He's awwogant. Wash that duh rite wurd itsygo? _Ichigo patted Nel on the head and nodded his head before telling her that she couldn't eat him. The green haired arrancar pouted before nestling down in his embrace again.

Boromir returned to his seat and Gandalf took it upon himself to address the Council.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond agreed. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

For the first time, one of the Dwarves spoke. He has broad shoulders, and a beard that has two small braids. The dwarf wore an armour with an emblem of the people Darin and ofcourse he was short. He leapt up with his ax in hand and demanded, "What are we waiting for?"

He swung his weapon down at the Ring and was thrown back into his friends when the two metals collided. He got up quickly and huffed as he heard restrain chuckles and giggles from the shinigami's. he shot a death glare at them only to have them glare back at him. Something about them startled the dwarf and he went back to his seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses," Elrond stated, looking at the Dwarf who'd tried to hack the Ring. Gimli stared sheepishly at the crowd "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head and said with tired resignation, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas grit his teeth and demanded, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled and stood. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir retorted. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled

This rose and uproar amongst the council. Ichigo was slowly losing his patience as he stood he saw that Frodo was trying to tell them something

"I will take it," he said low enough that only the shinigami's could hear him.

Rukia stared at him. "Are you sure, Frodo?"

At his determined nod, Rukia smiled sadly and stood beside the hobbits. One by one the shinigami stood beside the hobbit. They all stared at Ichigo who grinned and stood beside him as well. "Then, we'll go with you. Besides it's our job to protect you Frodo"

He gave a small smile before holding his head up, throwing his shoulders back, and declaring loudly, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." The heated argument was still an uproar that they couldn't hear the hobbit's brave declaration.

Ichigo had had enough of the bickering and told silently apologized to Frodo before releasing his reaitsu, "WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!" his reaitsu forced all of them to the floor except his friends who only sighed at his outburst.

When he finally had their attention, he slowly controlled his reaitsu and continued. "what is wrong with you people? This stupid conflict about races! Last time I checked, we're supposed to be allies, comrades. And comrades fight with each other, for each other and NOT WITH each other. If you do not unite now. You will all fall and you will die. If you so much want to die, **_shall I end your miserable lives?_** He hissed through, with shiro's voice.

They're eyes widened at Ichigo's words but reflected on their actions. Murmurs were heard once more amongst themselves.

"who are you boy?! Who do you think you are to lecture us. You are not fit to preach nor are you fit to be present in this meeting!" Boromir spat.

Once again the rise of reaitsu was felt and the council found themselves on their knees at the pressure of the power the orange haired boy was leaking. Except for his friends who stood by him proudly.

"If your brain is lacking in the intelligence department, perhaps I shall explain. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and these are my comrades, Kuchiki Rukia, Nelliel, Ishida Uryu, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime and Chad. We were ordered to assist you pompous lot! If it weren't the order from our captain commander and if it weren't for Gandalf begging Yama-jii. We wouldn't be here. I'd rather watch your world come to a downfall since you people won't unite and despise each other. It would serve you well to have a taste of the consequences your idiocy and ego will bring you!"

Ichigo's reaitsu started to rise again, only to be stopped when Chad placed a firm grip on his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

Slowly, the pressure that was upon the council lessened until it was no more. Then Gimli spoke, "Heh so you could put pressure on us. It won't do us any good in battle if you were to die kid." Gandalf bonked the top of his head to silence him. The look in his eyes told the dwarf that the children should not be messed with. Instantly the dwarf muttered a silent apology but it didn't go unheard by the shinigami's who smirked mischievously. But Ichigo wasn't finished.

"I'm not done speaking yet." Instantly, the council silenced. Ichigo stared hard at every one of them before motioning to Frodo. "go on Frodo. It's safe to speak now" Rukia urged him with an assuring smile

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder as his comrades stood by with determination as the Council turned to look at them.

"Though, I do not know the way," he finished sheepishly.

After a very long silence, Gandalf strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, smiling at the Hobbit and then at Rukia.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli declared.

Renji rolled his eyes at the dwarf and Nel yawned. Their attention was drawn when Boromir spoke.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Rustling in the bushes, Sam came shooting out and coming to stand with Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam was blushed only a moment before Merry and Pippin rushed into the Council.

"We're coming, too!" Merry cried. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry leaned over. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."

The girls had to stifle their giggles as Elrond cut in.

"Sixteen companions." He nodded in acknowledgement. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin grinned and clapped his hands. "Great! Where are we going?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Pippin's last comment.

* * *

After the meeting, Frodo stopped in his tracks and stared down. "What's wrong Frodo?"

The hobbit looked up and stare at Ichigo as the group stared at him.

"I wonder if that was a smart thing to do back there Ichigo. All of a sudden, I don't know if I can do it. What if I fail. The whole world will fall to Sauron's evil. And all because I couldn't do it."

The orange haired teen stared at the hobbit in front of him and grinned before going down on one knee and looked hard into Frodo's eyes. "You're a brave hobbit Frodo. You took up a quest that not even the strongest man could burden. Even if you were to fall, remember Frodo, you are not alone. You have your friends with you. Let them give you strength and courage to defeat Sauron. It is not the physical strength and skill only that will keep you alive. It is the strength and support your comrades and friends have given you."

Frodo looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw no lie nor false hope behind them.

"That's right Mr Frodo. You have me! Us! Even if the orcs were to gobble you up, they won't do it without a fight! I will protect you Mr Frodo!"

Sam was courageous and his courage alone gave Frodo the courage he lost a minute ago. He nodded his head at Ichigo and the rest as he began to advance to his room to gather his things.

When the hobbits left, only Gandalf, Elrond and the remaining Fellowship were left.

"what are you people?" Boromir asked, weary.

Renji grinned at them before Ichigo answered, "Your aid to this war. And your allies. You better not have this stupid quarrels anymore while we're on the journey. Don't blame me if I do what I did back there again."

Gimli could only left his mouth open and close like a fish. He wanted to retort back but bit back his words when he remembered Gandalf's warning. Instead he just puffed it off and went to the way his people did.

Elrond looked at Gandalf only to have the wizard shrug his shoulders.

The elf turned to Boromir and looked into his eyes. The man kept his gave down. The elf stared weary at him before speaking, "keep your horn close to you, Boromir. These are dark times" he warned the man as he went off his way.

**A/N: Banzai! So how was my err fifth chapter? I hope I got the council conversation right :X  
Review pweashe! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: Happy New Year! hahaha I was working on this chapter as a new year's gift to yall :P Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was by the gate waiting patiently for Elrond to see them off. Soon enough the Elf Lord made his presence to the Fellowship. He looked at each one of them carefully, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is lad to go further than you will," Elrond told them. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you." With that he nodded to the company as they did the same and stepped away from the gate.

Looking down at the hobbits, Gandalf cleared his throat "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer."

The hobbit looked at the wizard sheepishly when Gimli voiced the question from his mind for the hobbit, "Which way is Mordor? Right or left?"

The wizard pointed his staff to the left and off they went on their quest.

Gandalf once again spoke, "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

The hobbits shuddered slightly at the mention of Mordor.

Legolas had sealed his position of walking in between Rukia and Uryu when he finally asked the quincy the question he's been meaning to ask since the moment the petite shinigami told him of her group.  
"I heard your power is similar to an archer. Is that true Uryu?"

The blue haired quincy raised an eyebrow at the elf, looked at Rukia before nodding at the elf. "would it trouble you to show me. I would like to see for myself if you permit it."

Uryu sighed as he made a pulling motion on his arm as the blue bow formed from spiritual power became visible. The non-shinigami's stared in awe at his power as Uryu began explaining to Legolas the function of the Heilif Pfeil. And from the very beginning, Kojaku to being able to fuse the bow and arrow into a broadsword.

While the two archers were busy with their conversation, Aragon approached Ichigo. "Ichigo where did you learn to wield your sword and gain that kind of power?" ichigo just grinned at Aragon and he started telling the Gondor heir of his adventure. From being a human to a substitute shinigami, his lost of powers and the process of regaining them through hollowfication, saving Rukia and defeating Aizen only to lose his powers again.

"if what you say is true, you shouldn't be able to wield Zangetsu right?"

Ichigo nodded at Aragon and continued his explanation of the Xcution and his meeting with Kugo Ginjou and his help then betrayal. That he was the first substitute shinigami. He continued on with Aizen not truly dead and how he finally killed him and being the king of hueco muendo.

By the time he was done with the explanation, it was nightfall and they already set up camp.

Uryu had already agreed in helping Legolas train his spiritual energy and if possible creating is on Kojaku. Rukia and Nel returned from scouting around for enemies and information, "Seems like we're clear for now and soul society has been watching Saruman's every moves and its safe to say we have the next two weeks of time to ourselves. I suggest we make full use of this time to train. No need to worry about Soutaichou, he's given us the consent to help the humans train. And with a plus! He's using the intelligence department to place clones of all of us walking off a different route and hide our real self as we venture towards Mordor. Let's not disappoint the commander shall we?" She seems to grin mischievously at the hobbits that looked at her anxiously.

Ichigo nodded in approval and began to gather the fellowship around the fire. "Rukia told me we are going to be safe for the next few weeks before Saruman decides to do something. So how bout we help you train to ease our future battles that are sure to come our way. We won't force you if you decide against it. But those who decides to train with us, it won't be an easy week."

Legolas was the first to speak, "if it would aid me in my battle then so be it."

Sam was next as he declared that he will be needing all the power he needs to help Frodo complete his quest. And so did Pippin and Merry.

"well if the elf is getting help to get stronger, no way am I going to be left out!" Gimli huffed as he stomped the butt of his axe hard on the ground.

"it would be interesting to learn your ways Ichigo, and I will be honored." Aragon bowed with respect to Ichigo.

Even Gandalf had decided to take up the offer. Only one left was Boromir who decided against it, saying it would be a disgrace to learn how to fight from a mere bunch of children which the group ignored.

"great" Ichigo said, "sleep well tonight, tomorrow we train" with an evil grin all the shinigami's turned in for the night with Boromir doing the night watch.

_The next morning_

Everyone was anxious as to what the shinigami's were going to teach them. They waited patiently when the group were discussing something over breakfast in a language they can't understand.

Ichigo finally stood up and grinned at the rest. "Well, we've discussed and we've agreed in who's going to be your teacher and what they will be teaching you. Good news is that all of you have spiritual energy enough for us to teach you the basics and if you excel in these two weeks of hell, you will probably learn more." He motioned for Rukia to continue the rest of the conversation.

" So here's the catch, Gandalf you absolutely need nothing else in the form of swordsmanship. However you have magic as you call it, but I rarely see you ever using it. If you are afraid of harnessing the power because of fear being drained, then you have nothing to worry about for I will teach you the basics of Kido. It won't eat your life source don't worry." The wizard was astonished at the new information! He could actually make good use of his power without being weak. Indeed it was a good idea to take them up on the offer.

"Legolas, obviously Uryu will be the one teaching you about the Kojaku. Aragon, you're with Ichigo since you need to work on unlocking that reaitsu. Master dwarf, you are indeed my favourite!" she squealed as Gimli gave her a look that didn't know whether to be afraid or thankful, "You are strong! I like strong men, you will be training with Chad so that in case you lose your axe, you have something else besides kido to help you fight." She grinned mischievously before turning to the hobbits and stared coldly at them, making them fear her.

"you hobbits will be trained by Renji. As stupid as he seems, he's gotten a lot better at handling he's sword and since Ichigo will be busy with Aragon, he will train Frodo, Merry and Pippin." Sam looked up at her 'What about me Ms Rukia?'

"You are a special case Sam. You're different from the other hobbits. You have undying courage and willpower. I will personally see to your training Samwise Gamgee. I will teach you everything you need to protect people who you hold dear."

Rukia smiled broadly at Sam as he slowly processed her words then to smiling widely at her excitedly. 'When do we start Ms Rukia?'

Rukia grinned further as she faced Chad and nodded at him. Chad immediately stood up, "Bravo Derecha de Gigante" his right arm turned into an amoured arm in red with black colour. His shoulder had a shield like spike. "Inoue.." chad looked at Inoue before she nodded her head and muttered some incantation and a door came out of nowhere and startled the fellowship. Chad pushed his fist into a hole at the door and it opened.

"Come on guys, gather your stuff let's get going. You come too Boromir. Don't be stubborn. You will either follow us willingly or I will knock you unconscious and drag your sorry body." Ichigo warned and watched as Boromir's eyes widened and he reluctantly relented and followed the rest of the shinigami into the door as Ichigo was the last to enter and the door closed and vanished, leaving no trace of where they once were.

What the non-shinigami's saw was beyond their imagination! It was a huge, wide area that has ceiling and walls painted to resemble cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. In other words it was Uruhara's training area that Ichigo had demanded the guy to clone and make it portable in case they needed a secret area from enemies to train. He even forced Uruhara to make them able to open the portal elsewhere and ten hours of training in the facility was equivalent to one hour if they were back to real life. so that they wouldn't lose track of time and behind schedule.

"quite the perfect place to train isn't it?" Ichigo said. Renji was laughing at their looks when Rukia nudged him and Ichigo with a serious face. "Right anyways before we begin. Nel will be helping Inoue with healing you after the training. Ten hours of pure hell in here is the same as only an hour back in reality. This is a dimensional training facility specially created from my old teacher. We have healing springs to heal minor injuries. Or we can use Nel's saliva" everyone eewed at that comment except Nel who pouted. "Well, spread out people let's get cracking!" with an evil grin he grabbed Aragon by the collar and shunpoed further away from the group for their own safety as would the rest of them. However Ichigo was stopped by Rukia who crossed her arm and glared at him.

"he needs to know the basics Ichigo. Only then can you crush him" he puffed and glared at Rukia before dropping Aragon back to the group who stared at their teacher's.

"well don't listen to the strawberry. Before you start training like cows you first got to learn to gather spiritual energy. If you don't know and can't release even a wee bit of reaitsu, no way am I going to let you advance further." She stared coldly at all of their future disciples before continuing.

"you won't need your weapons and armours, so strip and change into these" she held out three fighting hakama's for Legolas, Aragon and Gimli since they were the only ones that are heavily armoured. They stared at the garments given to them and made no comment as they changed into it. Surprisingly, they found it rather comfortable and easy to move in despite the look.

When they were done trying out in their new outfit they waited for further instructions from Rukia, who watched them with a keen eye.

"right since you're all spaced out evenly, now the first lesson is to release your reaitsu. I want you to focus and concentrate. Imagine you are in a near death experience and you can't give up yet coz there's someone important you need to protect or there's something you need to do and you just can't die yet. When you have that in mind, focus hard on that one thing you want to protect and you'll feel a burning but soothing sensation within you. Grasp that feeling, embrace it. Do not fight it. And when you feel its there within your hold, release it! Get that?" seeing a few nods from them, Rukia ushered them to get to work.

The first to clear it was Gandalf of course. Since he himself knew his powers well. His reaitsu level wasn't really that strong and that just made Renji laugh which earned him an elbow at his ribs. Rukia was going around helping those which needed help. She found Legolas closing his eyes and was engulfed with green reaitsu. He opened his eyes and saw Rukia smiling at him in acknowledgment. "Well done Legolas. Since you did well, why don't you go help Aragorn and the hobbits. Leave Sam and Gimli to me." The elf nodded his head before bowing and walking towards his friends to help.

"So whatcha think about them Rukia?" asked an orange headed shinigami.

"alright I guess but they need one hellava training. Heck even Hanatarou is stronger than them!"

Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's comment before leaning down to her ear and whispered, "Well that means you get to give them hell then Rukia-chan" his hot breath trickled her ear which made her blush. He was teasing her. Unknown to the strawberry what he did had cracked up the poor raven haired shinigami on the inside. _If only he knew._ She sighed heavily when Ichigo went to talk to Chad. her change of mood did not go unnoticed by a certain elf.

Rukia busied herself with Gimli and Sam "Master Dwarf, what is the matter? Its almost been five hours and yet you haven't gotten grasp the feeling."

The dwarf huffed at her before claiming that it was too complicated for him to do. That earned him a smack on the head and a cold glare from Rukia. "Are you trying to tell me you are about to give up and lose to Legolas?" she would use the rivalry between the elf and dwarf to her advantage if it meant him doing better.

Gimli's eyes widened and he focused once more and within minutes of huffing and sweaty concentration, he managed to gather reaitsu which was has a similar feeling to Renji's. It was even the same colour, red.

Satisfied with Gimli's achievement, she turned her attention to Sam. The hobbit that Rukia had taken a liking to, was wearing a distraught face and was in deep focus and frustration. "Sam?" the hobbit snapped his eyes opened and smiled sheepishly at Rukia, "I am ever so sorry Miss Rukia. I just can't get this damned reaitsu thingy to pop out like daisy for me! Its getting on me nerves!" the distraught hobbit stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ground, upset with himself.

Rukia could only giggle at the hobbit's tantrum. She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before closing her eyes and searched his soul. For what she was unsure but she was searching. Sam was staring at the shinigami and felt the urge to close his eyes and continue where he left out minutes ago.

Suddenly, the thoughts of fighting orcs flashed through his mind. He saw frodo falling, and they were alone, surrounded by hundreds of orcs. The feeling of pain and fear struck him hard. He was afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of failing his friends, his quest. **_Why are you afraid? _**Sam couldn't find whose voice that was but said nothing, **_do you wish to be stronger? Don't you wish the power to overpower your enemies?_**_ No… I want the power to protect my friends! Not to use it for my selfishness! _He could've swore he heard the voice chuckle at his reply. **_Very well. I will help you. In time you will learn my name. and when you do, call out for me young hobbit. I will help you protect those you hold dear. For now… accept my power_**. And sam did just that. He embrace the warm feeling he felt.

Rukia opened her eyes when she heard Sam conversing with his zanpakuto. _He reminds me so much of Ichigo._ Sam opened his eyes and his sudden burst of golden reaitsu was strong, so strong that he attracted the other's attention. The shinigami's grinned at Sam while the others stood, watching in awe at the little man's power. Gandalf's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Well done Sam. Well done." Rukia patted Sam on the shoulder and snapped him told him to control his reaitsu and dispersing it. After he did, he went to rest with the rest of those who completed their first training.

After another three more hours the rest of the group managed to gather their reaitsu and were resting.

If they thought this was tiring and tough. Boy were they in for hell. It would be months of training in there before their two weeks time in real world is up. And they would be in for hell. Especially with Ichigo as their Zanjutsu and Hakudo instructor. Rukia will be teaching them Kido. Hohō with Ichigo. Uryu and Renji were smirking with the future events. Yes, they were in for hell.

**A/N: I could've done better, I know T-T but was rushing and all *sighs* sorry T-T Happy Belated New Year! Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: took me long yeah and short chapter sorry .**

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were to built up their stamina. Which wasn't much to do for the trained warriors. For the hobbits though, it was hell. They were forced to run the whole entire training area until they drop. The only one that didn't falter was Sam. He was keen on getting stronger to protect his friends. Merry and Pippin were moved by his determination and followed suit after their friend. Frodo however, was weak. Very weak.

Ichigo was pissed off with that annoying excuse of the ring being a hindrance to him. So he went to frodo, grabbed his collar and snatched the ring away from the hobbit. Wide eyed Frodo was screaming, "GIVE THE RING BACK!" his sudden explosion of words caught the attention of the others. And without delay the non-shinigami's grabbed their weapons and rushed in to attack ichigo. But they weren't able to advance further when the shinigami's stopped them, blocking their way.

Boromir and Aragorn had their swords drawn, Gimli with his axe in hand and Legolas with his bow and arrow drawn ready to notch. Their eyes were narrowed. "Move" Aragorn ordered. But none of them budged.

"no can do! You see Ichigo thinks its best we keep that ring-" before Renji finished his sentence he was attacked by Boromir as Gimli charged towards Inoue and Legolas shot an arrow at Chad. "hey calm down! I haven't even finished talking!" Renji's rant wasn't heard. Infact the team actually continued attacking them, until Nel stood between the middle-earth warriors and shinigami's.

Legolas had his arrow pointed to Nel as did the rest with their weapons, ready to slice down the adult shinigami's.

"whyst you fighting? No fighting! Friends no fight!" nel said with worried eyes widening and saliva splattering out from her mouth.

Legolas narrowed his eyes before speaking, "it seems, Nel, Ichigo has succumbed to the evil call of Sauron since he has snatched the ring away from its bearer."

"Itsygo wonts do that! Itsygo wants to help little man train better!" having heard this, Aragorn lowered his sword and took a step towards Renji to apologise. Seeing this, Gimli clumsily followed suit but stumbled upon a rock and knocked over Legolas, making the elf unintentionally let his arrow which was aimed at Nel loose. Granted he was aiming at the child, but he was no monster that would actually kill an innocent child. He righted his footing quickly and was about to save Nel, when Rukia blocked the attack with her own body.

The men had their eyes wide open when Rukia stood between them and her comrades, arrow in her left thigh. Legolas felt a pang of guilt and pain clenching his heart at the sight of his arrow, stuck at the female shinigami's thigh. He had felt attracted to her, yet she was hurt with his own weapon.

Rukia felt no pain at all. But only anger which was shown through her narrowed eyes and radiating silver reaitsu. The elf,dwarf and men lowered their weapons at the sight of their injured raven haired shinigami comrade. Inoue was about to launch forward to Rukia when Uryu and Chad held her back, telling her that it wasn't safe as Rukia's reaitsu was spiraling around her like mad.

Rukia's eyes were closed and she took a deep breath before opening her black and red hollow eyes. The fellowship felt their breath caught in their throat when Rukia opened her eyes and staring through theirs with the monster-like eyes. But that wasn't the only thing that made them shiver in their position.

**_"was there any meaning into this conflict between ourselves, creatures of middle earth?" _**her voice was high pitch, laced with suppressed anger and killing intent.

Gimli, being the derision dwarf he is, replied to the menacing creature before him with a voice that showed his fear, betraying his sentiment, "that orange haired took the ring from Frodo! He's succumbed to the evil! He's going to change sides and fight for evil!"

The now hollow Rukia chuckled eerily at the dwarf's comment **_"if Ichigo was ever the kind to easily succumb to evil,master dwarf, then he wouldn't be here right now. Hell he wouldn't be the king of Hueco Muendo back in our world! What he was doing was merely to store the ring in a barrier made from our reaitsu, so that neither of us could take it while we are in here, training. All he wanted to do was to help Frodo in his training!"_**

The fellowship shared an ashamed look with guilt at her words. But Boromir wasn't going to back down anytime soon, not until he can assure that Ichigo wouldn't take the Ring. "what if he did take the ring for himself? What then? What would you do should he take the ring from the _barrier_?" his words were coated with sarcasm and suspicions which were overpowered by Rukia's glare. Nonetheless, she answered him, this time with her normal voice.

"Then, Boromir, I will stop him myself. But I assure you this barrier would not be able to be touched by either of us while we are in here. For it will release an explosion or a painful electrifying effect to anyone that tries to go near it. And by far, it effects us shinigami's greatly and left the victim paralyzed for a week. Imagine what it would do to you normal people."

The fellowship shuddered at the thought of being paralyzed of worst, dead. Besides if that barrier could fry and leave a death god, it would certainly take their lives. Without much being said, Aragorn put down his sword and so did the rest as he went to the shinigami's and apologized, regret and guilt reflected in his person.

Rukia was soaking herself in one of the healing springs at the furthest end of the area when a familiar presence made his way to join her in the spring with of course his lower part covered with a towel.

"Oi, Rukia"

"What?" she cracked one eye open to look at him when she felt the spring water stir a bit as Ichigo slowly sat across her, looking at her with a worried look.

"I, uh was wondering how's your injury. I'm sorry Rukia I was so busy trying to pry the hobbits away from me and I didn't think about the consequences of my actions again. I was-" he wasn't able to finish his ramblings when she placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. When she had moved next to him wasn't known to Ichigo since he was so busy talking to himself. He felt a blush crawl onto his face at the closeness of him and Rukia but was snap back to reality when Rukia begin to speak.

"It's alright Ichigo. It wasn't your fault. 'sides they were too brash and wouldn't even let Renji finish explaining when they attacked. And I'd take that arrow anytime Ichigo, it was directed to Nel. Though I know Legolas did not mean to shoot but their traits of just jumping to conclusion finally had me spiked my inner hollow." She flashed him one of her rarest smile and ensured him that everything was alright and decided to get out of the spring and go back to the rest and have dinner, leaving Ichigo to follow suit.

Seeing Rukia flowing gracefully into their campsite, Legolas stood up and patted her gently on her shoulder and stared softly into her eyes, he apologized so softly that Rukia almost missed it. She smiled at him and said it was all fine. The elf protested and such but Rukia proved to him it was nothing more than just a scratch. She was already healed and assured the guilty elf that it wasn't his fault. But when he began to protest again, she gave him death glare that shut him up.

**(A/N: I'm sorry! Just can't get the training part in cause it just spoil it :P bear with me ne?)**

Two months have passed in the training area and yet it has only been two weeks in reality. It was time to leave for their quest. They have mingled too long in there.

Once all gathered, Ichigo grinned at each of the fellowship, less his friends, "Hey! Time to go! Haha ok congrats on completing your training! Now let's go kick ass!" with that they stepped out of the training area, back to Middle Earth.

They were making their way through the misty mountains. The snow was thick and piled up so high that it covered the poor dwarf. Chad helped Gimli by once in awhile pulling him out of the snow which earned him protests from the dwarf, saying it was a blow to his pride and such. However the protests died down as Gimli realized Chad would still help him despite him against it. How the boy managed to carry both Merry and Pippin on him was still a mystery to him. He was like a human with a Oliphaunt's strength!

Suddenly Legolas shot through the edge of the path and tuned his ears to hear better. "Something whispers in the winds"

Ichigo was right beside him in half then a second and eased his body a little to let out his reaitsu without being discovered by others. When he found out what the elf heard he hissed to the others, "Put on a barrier now! The wind whispers of evil!"

Without a moments delay the shinigami and fellowship put on a barrier in groups. The hobbits, Gimli with Chad. Inoue with Nel. Aragorn, Rukia, Renji and Legolas were together when Gandalf was chanting magic incantations to push the enemy back which failed miserably as they were buried with piles of heavy snow. Ichigo had already been by the wizard's side and released a small amount of his reaitsu to melt away the snow that were to befall him and the wizard.

When they emerged from the snow, like popping daisies, the first thing they ever did was argue about the next destination. Hence the decision befell the ring bearer. All eyes were on the hobbit. "We make way for Moria"

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know this is a terribly done chapter T-T will rewrite it when i have time T_T**


End file.
